


Watching You

by NotFlyingWithOtters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Freeform mostly, Kinda, M/M, Season 8 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFlyingWithOtters/pseuds/NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's moments like this that Cas loves the most, perched on Dean's bed watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. Cas is used to this, the night before the showdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

It's moments like this that Cas loves the most, perched on Dean's bed watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. Cas is used to this, the night before the showdown. Where Sam drinks to forget how badly he fucked up and helped cause this latest crisis, and Dean drinks to remember what they're fighting for and if its worth it. He can't say he likes it when Sam drags himself to bed, not drunk but enough to get some sleep, but he feels closer to the younger brother when he sees him this way.

What he does like is seeing Dean fall asleep on the sofa, his body relaxing fully after a few moments of tense sleep, the bottle dropping from his hand. Slowly then, Cas will inch towards him and eventually end with Dean cradled in his lap. He could easily converse with Dean through dreams, ask him what he's so frightened of, but he prefers to sit in the relative silence and stroke his hair back from his face - offering comfort to the best of his ability. And when Dean wakes, exhausted completely, Cas will carry him to his bed and perch on the end - watching over him as he always has.

He's very careful that Dean doesn't remember what they talk about if they talk - mostly it's about Dean and how much he wishes he could protect Sam from the evil they're about to face. Usually the television is still on when they talk, casting a reassuring glow over the room and a soft rumble of voices to hide themselves behind.

"Cas..." Dean whispers this time, shifting a little so that Cas sinks further onto his bed. "Cas, you there?" There's a silence as Cas moves to press his back against the headboard.

"Here, Dean." The angel soothes, looking up at the ceiling. 

"My mum used to tell me that angels were watching over me. She wasn't wrong was she." He gives a soft, humourless laugh.

"I don't understand." Cas murmurs softly, ignoring that Dean's voice has cracked.

"I didn't think she was being serious." Dean mumbles, scrubbing a hand over his face. 

"You are, and have always been, under the gaze of heaven." Cas says quietly, still not sure where the conversation was going.

"I know." Dean says softly, his voice cracking again. 

"Go back to sleep Dean." He looks over at him with a strange softness in his eyes.

"I can't. I'm too awake now." He sits up, the covers falling down and exposing his thin green t-shirt. Cas smiles weakly and tugs on his coat, adjusting the hang of it carefully.

"If you want some time alone I can go." Cas tells him quietly, his fingers brushing the smooth material of his coat. 

"Stay." Dean says quickly, sitting up and stretching, revealing a strip of muscled stomach. 

"Okay." Cas folds his legs underneath himself and stays resolutely at the end of the bed, looking up at Dean.

"How are you feeling Cas?" Dean asks him quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Dean... You don't have to talk." He says softly, looking up from his lap, the curious blue of his eyes glittering in the low light.

"I'd like to, Cas. Are you okay?" Cas smiles, but it doesn't meet his eyes.

"Fine, Dean. I don't want the angels locked into heaven and so this must be done. I'm not frightened that I might die."

"You're braver than I am." Dean tells him in a husky voice, riddled with sleep.

"You're the bravest of all that I know." Cas counters gently, not really looking at him any more; fascinated by his cuff mostly.

"Cas..." Dean's voice seems to break and Cas looks up, startled. 

"What's wrong, Dean?" He asks him, treading into unknown territory now.

"Dammit Cas... You can't say those things to me." He replies evenly, forcing his voice to be still. "Not if you might die, you can't." Cas tilts his head, confused.

"Dean what do you mean?"

"You can't say those things, Cas. Not the things that make me love you more, not when there's a high probability that I'll lose you." Cas nods and plays with his tie.

"What do you want me to say, Dean?" Dean scrubs a hand over his face.

"I don't know. Last night on earth, you could tell me anything." He smiles, the cocky, self-assured Dean shining through.

"Dean..." Cas kneels up a little, moving a little further up the bed and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Cas." Dean inhales sharply as Cas' hand fills the handprint on his shoulder.

"Tell me what you want, Dean." Cas whispers, his voice impossibly low.

"I want a lot of things to be different." Dean smiles humourlessly. "I want Sammy to be okay, I want to forget how hell makes me feel, I want to... Cas..." His voice drops and he rolls his shoulder, the hellhound bite from years ago still paining him. "I want to kiss you."

"I won't smite you if you do." Cas replies softly. "But why?"

"Because I figure it might be your last night on earth and... I don't want you to die alone."

"Everyone dies alone, Dean."

"In the physical sense, yes. But in whatever emotional capacity I have I... I don't want you to be alone. If it comes to that." Cas cocks his head to one side and then nods.

"Okay." He slides his hand down Dean's sleeve and hovers by his hand. Dean takes it carefully and looks up at Cas, his green eyes shimmering in the low light. Soon, Cas is sat opposite Dean as they both trace patterns into each others skin, memorising the feel. There's a silence for a moment where they simply hold hands and then Dean leans forward and kisses him. Cas blinks and it takes a few moments to compute before he's kissing him back, clumsily and a little out of his depth but he can sense that Dean doesn't care.

With a slow movements, Dean manoeuvres him onto the covers and begins kissing him again, cupping his cheek with his hand. Cas looks up at him, his eyes open as he takes in Dean's, the intense green of his eyes veiled by his eyelids. Cas nervously slides a hand into Dean's hair and is rewarded with a nip on his lower lip that sends a full body shudder through his vessel.

"Dean..." He whispers, suddenly afraid."It's okay, Cas." Dean breathes against his lips. "I won't take your virtue." He rolls onto his side and gently runs a hand down Cas' arm. "Stay." He whispers against his mouth as he kisses him again. Cas nods and takes Dean's hand in his own, holding him as he fell asleep.

* * *

  
  
When Sam woke  in the morning, Cas' fingers were curled around Dean's hand, the angel was awake but only looking at the man in front of him. Sam drew in a shaky breath and looked to Cas, letting the angel wake his brother from his last peaceful sleep.


End file.
